Planets
by goldleaves
Summary: His eyes, they seemed to capture her in their mists and she could almost feel the world moving off of his axis and suddenly he was the sun and she was a planet orbiting him, small and constant in its appreciation and love of him,. Leah x OC. O/s.


She loved running, whether in her human form or in her wolf she liked the feel of the ground underneath her feet and the sensation of the wind in her hair and on her face and the calmness that she always associated with it.

When she was running, she was simply Leah, she was not the Beta of a pack, nor was she a bitch, nor was she cold-hearted, prejudiced against vampires and distant from the others, she wasn't uptight she was simply just ... Leah and she hadn't felt that way in a while. She remembered when she used to be bitter and cold to everyone, when she had blamed everyone for the hurt and betrayal that she was feeling, but then a year or so earlier, there had been a heavy snowfall and she had been stuck in the Cullen's house, after trying to get Jake, after Billy asked her to, and then suddenly Jasper was telling her to let out her emotions - that it wasn't safe to keep them bottled up, and she did, and he had never said a thing about what he had felt emanating from her, he accepted it and he helped her to cope - and he was quiet, and that was why he became the only one of the Cullens' that she could actually stand to be around for a time.

_'Maybe I need to run more'_ she thought as she slowed down as she neared the cliff edge. She looked around quickly and seeing no one around or in the foliage, with a grin on her face she took three steps back before running full tilt at the cliff edge, gaining speed and jumping over the edge, while at the same time phasing in to a grey wolf and she fell into the cold, but calm waters with a smile evident on her wolfish face, and she landed in the water with a huge splash and started to swim towards the beach, her fur completely soaked.

_'Leah, stop messing around and get here now!'_ that was one bad thing about being a werewolf - her mind was always being invaded by the others, and when Jacob used that tone of voice, or thought, she had to do as was told, it was like it was programmed into her genes, and she hated it.

_'Coming, where are you?'_ she replied reaching the shore and after drying herself off a bit,

_'In the forest, behind Billy's'_ came his thoughts before he obviously phased and she was cut off and so obediently she started to run towards the place that Jacob had indicated, running out of the forest in front of Billy's she saw that Billy was there on the porch sitting, smoking, and she looked at him, he had obviously recognised the look and shrugged and murmured,

"I have no idea... they're out back" and with a nod she loped around the side of the house and into the forest to where she knew a clearing was and there she could see Jacob and three other males were standing,

_'Men!_' she thought exasperatedly, as she ran up beside Jacob. He was talking with one of the men, but she didn't look at them - she didn't really care, after a moment she grew even more annoyed that Jacob hadn't realised that she was there and she barked, causing him to jump a foot into the air and turn at her and hit her on the shoulder exclaiming,

"Don't do that" however all her reply was a wolfish laugh and a lop-sided grin,

"Who is this?" came one of the men,

"This is my beta" Jacob explained vaguely, "Can you go get Dad and the Cullens for me?" to which she growled and turned and ran further into the forest - to the Cullens.

Nearing the house Edwarad emerged and stood in front of the house,

"What is it Leah?" he asked,

_'Jacob wants you lot in the clearing behind Billy's, now'_

"Isn't that breaking the treaty?"

_'Not if you've been invited ... idiot!'_ and Edward growled and Leah shot him a wolfish smirk and ran off once more - this time towards Billy's. She ran around the clearing and into Billy's housing ans she phased changing into the red shirt that she always had there and a pair of jeans that she had also stashed at Jake's.

She walked out front, her hair tied up,

"What is it Leah?"

"Jake wants you out back" and she began to push him off of the porch and onto the grass and towards the forest,

"Why?"

"How am i supposed to know what you're idiot of a son is thinking? I'm not that leech" and Billy laughed,

"Oh, It's good that you're back to normal know" she smiled and retorted,

"Well, not completely normal" and just as he began laughing they reached the clearing, where Jacob, the others and the Cullens were all standing around talking about something. Jacob soon came over and took Billy from her and wheeled him closer.

"Who is this?" One of them said,

"Billy Black, tribe leader" he introduced himself with a smile, the man then nodded and said,

"Kevin, pack leader" Jacob nodded,

"And I'm Jacob... One of the Alpha's here"

"One of?"

"There's another pack" Leah spoke up,

"Don't you dare speak to me, wench, you have no right to speak to me - you are just a whore- and i am a pack member, stay out of this" shouted another one, he was short, and had short black hair ad the characteristic russet coloured skin,

"Wench? Whore?" she asked shaking,

"Leah calm down, calm down!" Jacob said desperately, but it was all in vain as she leapt towards him phasing in the air and attacked him,_ 'how dare you call me a whore?, I am not your slave!'_ she thought bitterly, _'I hope i kill you now, you piece of slimy filth'_

"Leah" came Edwards voice, "calm down your thought please"

_'Ass-hole_' she replied before growling at the man, who was pinned to the ground underneath her and then she moved away and stalked back to where she had been standing earlier, _'great... now my clothes are gone!'_ to which Edward chuckled momentarily.

"Now that we've had our drama ... can we help you?" asked Billy, amusement colouring his tone,

"We ask your permission to move into your territory" the first one said politely,

_'why do they need to ask?' _she asked Edward,

"They're shape-shifters too" he replied,

_'As in wolves?'_

"No... ummm ... Coyote's"

_'cool'_

"You have our permission - pack brother" stated Billy and indicated that Kevin should push him back to the house, and obediently he began pushing him up the hill with the rest of them following. Once more she found her stash of clothes and ran into the small bathroom and phased before once more slipping on her underwear and her jeans, but as she was about to slip her shirt on, the door opened and the other man - whjo had been quiet the whole time walked in, embarrassed she clutched the shirt to her chest and looked down,

"Oh, I'm sorry" he mumbled

"It's ... okay, i guess"

"I'll go now then" and she nodded in agreement before he walked out closing the door behind him, she let out a sigh of relief, and pulled the shirt over her head, before walking out into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she pulled out some ham and loads of other various things, and then collected the bread from the fridge before making herself a sandwich, as she ate a corner of it, she felt eyes on her - but she didn't care.

She didn't notice anything until she was on the ground fighting to keep hold of her food, while Seth who had just entered the kitchen, jumped at her knocking her to the ground, wrestled for it,

"Leah - give it to me"

"Make your own, little boy"

"But I'm hungry"

"I don't care _Se-thina_"

"Dont call me Se-thina!... _Lee Lee_"

"Don't call me Lee Lee" and the sandwich forgotten they began fighting as only siblings can do while the others just watched on in interest. Finally getting annoyed she kneed him in the groin and he doubled over in pain

"Ha" and placing her hands on the ground she pushed herself into a sitting position before trying to stand, however as she did so she stumbled and suddenly she felt arms around her waist pulling her into a warm, and strangely comforting embrace as he helped her up.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" she untangled herself from his arms and turned to introduce herself to the speaker, whom she had recognised the voice as the one that had accidentally walked in on her changing earlier. He was tall, with slightly lighter skin than hers, and messy short, but shaggy black hair and he had grey eyes.

His eyes, they seemed to capture her in their mists and she could almost feel the world moving off of his axis and suddenly he was the sun and she was a planet orbiting him, small and constant in its appreciation and love of him, She forgot about all the others in the room as she continued to look at him in silence, the look in his eyes was one of love, of pure adoration and innocent and powerful love and it made her beam - he loved her as much as she loved him.

In that moment she didn't care that there were others in the room, or that she only barely knew the man - in fact she didn't even know his name, but she didn't care that they were all watching them, murmuring about their imprinting she just walked slowly and steadily towards him and he reactively folded her into an embrace.

It was like she was made to be in his arms, she was content and she knew that she would never do anything to hurt him, or let anyone hurt him,

"I'm Leah" she whispered against his chest,

"Scott" he replied his lips against her forehead as he embraced her.

That was end of one chapter in Leah's story, and it was also a beginning, a new chapter filled with happiness and love and hope and of Leah and Scott.


End file.
